The Girl in the Black Bikini
by petite-yoyo
Summary: Tris is being dragged to a photo shoot by her best friend Christina. On the beach she runs into a captivating guy with deep blue eyes. Will they get know each other, or will they just stare at a distance.
1. The Black Bikini

**DISCLAIMER:**** I think you already know this, but just to double check, I'm not Veronica Roth. The idea and plot is mine though. The characters are not. I also am not Lily Allen. So the snip it of her song is not of my workings. I know, this comes as a shocker to you. LOL. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Think Tris. What color do you want your bikini to be! It shouldn't be this hard. Ok, I want black. I want it a little skimpy, but I don't want to look like a slut. I know exactly what I want! I will be wearing the Mon Cheri Black Twist Wrap Bikini.

I purchase the bikini in the smallest size they have. I'm just that small. However much I eat, I don't gain a thing. I'm 22, and weigh 118 lbs. I eat foot long sandwiches, 3 pieces of cake in one sitting, and don't gain a single pound. It's ridiculous. It does come in handy, though.

I'm buying this swimsuit for this stupid photo shoot my best friend, Christina, is making me do with her. She is gorgeous, like perfect body. I, on the other hand, am average. I have small, perky, B-cup breasts. I have little to no curves. Chris thinks I have a perfect bod. That's her opinion though.

(-)-(-)

"At first, when I see you cryyyyyyy!" I screech off pitch. I am about 5 minutes away from the beach.

When I pull up in my aqua blue jeep, I notice there is a ginormous spider on the steering wheel. I scream at the top of my lungs and roll out of the car. To my luck, the car was in park. In the middle of my screaming fit, I tall muscular guy comes up and asks what is the matter with me.

I turn around to be greeted by a piece of eye candy. Or at least it would be if his face wasn't covered in cheap piercings. Normal people wouldn't notice this, but i do, since I'm the best peircer at a high end tattoo shop. I was awarded with the title of best peircer in Sarasota, FL.

"SPIDER!" I spit out. He reaches around me, picks up the spider, and squishes it in his hands.

"You better now, kid? You better get off to your mom. I won't tell her you took her car," he sneers.

This just turned me off. " Excuse me. I would give you a piece of my mind, but I think all of those cheap piercings have given you an infection. So I will let you off with a warning," I bite back. The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't contain my laughter. I just walked past him, and headed in the direction of the photo shoot.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first story. I wonder how this will go?**

**petite-yoyo**


	2. More Guys and Wandering Eyes

**I'm backkkkkk! So far I have 3 followers, or watever u call them. I wasn't expecting anybody to read this till like months have past. LOL! It means so much to me that someone actually reads my works (very little, lol) Also, thanks for the compliments. I'm not used to this yet, but so far im enjoying it. Lastly, you will have to deal with grammar mistakes in the author notes! ;-)**

**p.s. Hope you don't mind cuss words...**

While I'm trudging through the sand, I notice two guys bickering. I take this chance to sneak by them.

I hate attention. Sometimes, people hit on me. Others, they tell me I'm a little kid. Gosh people, MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Christina has tried to stand up for me, but I just tell her to lay off. It's there opinion. They can go fuck themselves for all I care. Maybe, even with a cactus...hehe.

While I'm weaving through the few people on the beach, one of the guys grab my shoulder, turning me around. He has a nice face, but I have seen better. Like, come on, has anybody even taken a decent look at Chris Hemsworth!

"Hey, you look like Tris Prior. Is she your mom?" questions the dude.

"Who's Tris Prior?" I'm going to mess with this dude. Nobody questions my age.

He replies quickly, "So sorry. Anyway, what is your name. You seem lost; do you want me help you find your parents?"

Does this guy ever get the hint. In return to this comment, I look him right in the eye, giggle, and walk off. I know that sounds like I'm flirting, but I'm not. I'm just messing with him. It's my secret talent. I look over my shoulder and see him just staring at me. I bat my eyelashes, and trudge off.

After grabbing some chips and a Dr. Pepper, I finally arrive at the photo shoot. I shimmy out of my cover up, and pop my back. I notice all eyes are on me. In return to their wandering eyes, I bend over and touch my toes.

"TRIS!"

WTF!? Who in the world is that. I whip around to face the screaming voice. Of course, it's Christina.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere. The photographer was looking for you, too!" Oh, that is why that guy was asking about me. Well, I guess he will figure out sooner than later.

"Well, I was hungry..." I answer looking at my bare sandy feet.

"Didn't you eat. You said you were eating when I called you an hour ago." replied Christina.

"Ya, I was. I had a foot long hotdog, so good. But, I was hungry again, so I had some chips." I snapped back. Before she could reply, the guy I was teasing, came and got everybody's attention by slapping his hand together.

"Ok, everybody. Since I am the head here at this photo shoot, and head photographer, I will get to boss you around. Also, come over here and sign in. Lastly, you should know my name. I'm Zeke."


	3. Um I'm 22

**Okiedokie artichokie, I'm back. If you could, would you leave a review. I want to to know what you think of the story. I have no idea. If you have any advice for me, i will gladly accept. ok, well on with the story, my fellow pansycakes!**

* * *

I jump into line to sign in. When I get to the plastic fold out table, Zeke recognizes me.

"Hello again. Are you here for the photo shoot?" he questions me.

"Well, yes I am." I answer sweetly back, in a slight southern accent. Before he can reply, I sign my name and walk off. When everybody finishes up, Zeke stand in front of us. To get our attention this time, he yells quite loud, if I do say so myself. All of us half naked people whip our heads around, abandoning our recent conversations.

"Ok, everybody, since we have somebody under 18, they need a parent's signature saying they can continue. Um, Tris Prior, do you have that?" He stares at me. I stare back. Everybody is looking at me. Well, I guess they should know the truth. Nah, let's make this more fun. I sniffle and look at the ground. Christina elbows me and looks at me questioning what is going on.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get the signature in time. My parents got in a horrible car accident and were killed instantly. I-I'm sorry..." Oh my, my my. I am milking this cow to its fullest potential. Christina is holding in a giggle, and is doing quite an excellent job. Zeke has sorrow streaked through his eyes. Before he can speak, I lose it; burst out laughing, causing myself to cry. The look on his face made my day.

Zeke finally speaks up after about 10 seconds of my laughing fit. "Ok. What is going on? Did your parents die? Do you have a guardian's signature? Do you need help?" he asks dumbfounded. I should just tell him. Well, at least I had fun while it lasted.

"Ok, my parents are alive and well, for your information. I do _not_ have a parent's signature, because I don't need one," I reply back.

"Fine, if you think you don't need one, you will have to leave," he snaps in a serious tone. I will just have to come out and show him. I grab my drivers license out of my purse. I walk up to him and show him.

"I am not under 18. I am 22." Throughout my whole show, Christina is keeping quite. When I finally look at her, she looks red. I make a funny face at her, and she finally cracks. Everybody, including the guy I saw bickering with Zeke, break out in laughter. Zeke has to literally scream to get us to quiet down.

"Did you really have to trick me? Also, I'm sorry for everything. While I'm at it, why did you flirt with me back there?" Zeke bombards me. With this everybody goes quiet.

"I wasn't flirting with you Zeke, I was just being an ass. I thought it was obvious," I tell him in my best baby voice, while looking up at him through my long lashes.

Zeke ponders for a second, then bellows out, "Fine. Tris and Four, by the water. Let's get this photo shoot rolling!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. thanks for the support. **

**petite-yoyo**


	4. Laying in the Sand

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OUR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Peeps, I don't want Four to be beaten. He needs to have a beautiful back for the photos. He also wont have the huge tattoo, plzz dont hate me. Oh, I wish I could have the photos...lol. On with the story. Keep the reviews comin! ,':-D**

* * *

The guy, who apparently is Four, and I walk over to the tides. Four is about 6'1'', he has a hooked nose, spare upper lip, with a full lower lip. I noticed he has a scar on his chin. I wonder how he got that. He has short dark brown hair. He is quite muscular. He has an 8-pack. Oh, how I wish I could let my fingers graze over them. His whole body is just perfect. He has unusually long eye lashes for a guy, but underneath those lashes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They are a dark blue, almost black, with a small patch of lighter blue in his left iris, in the corner of his eye. His eyes are on me. Why me? Oh...I've been staring for awhile.

"Why are you staring at me?"Four interrupts my thoughts.

"Because I can," I reply with no hesitation. I'm a straight forward kind of person. He looks like he is in aw, but that can't be right. I've never found somebody that likes me for me. They always have a look of lust and hunger in their eyes. I _hate_ that. I'm not a slut; I'm not a toy.

"Four lay down on your back. Tris, lay down on top of him looking into his eyes. Prop yourself up with your elbows. Four, put your hands on her waste," Zeke instructs.

Well, this will be awkward. I have this strange phobia of intimacy. It has broken past relationships before. They said they understood, but they apparently didn't. They tried to get me to do..._things_. I hated it. I was terrified.

Four walks over to a place in the sand that Zeke picked out. When Four leans down, I see the muscles in his back contract. He continues on his way to the wet sand. His motions are in slow motion for me **(song by juvenile, lol)**. He now is laying comfortably in the sand looking at me expectantly. I slowly walk over to him. I put one leg on either side of him and kneel down to my knees. I notice my breath quicken. Hopefully he doesn't notice. I put both hands on either side of his head and lean down. I adjust myself onto my elbows, accidentally rubbing our hips together. Throughout this whole process he is staring at me. He slowly rests his hands on my hips. My long, dirty blond hair falls around my face so we are sharing each breath.

I feel like we are in our own world. All of these questions start streaming through my curious brain. _ Does he like me? Does he just want to have his way with me? Is he disgusted that I agreed to this? Is he disappointed he got paired with me?_

I'm brought out of my thought process when a hot breeze goes across my face. I open my eyes; I didn't even realize they were closed. I am met with the strangers dark blue eyes. He has a smirk playing on his outer lip. _He blew on me!_

"Did you hear Zeke? He wants you to lay your head on my chest with your arms around my waist. Look out into the ocean. I will look that way, too. My hands will be resting on your lower back," he instructs me quietly. I reposition myself, gently laying my head on his chiseled chest. I feel him hesitantly place his hands on my lower back. I wrap my arms around his waist. I hear his heartbeat quicken.

Before I can stop myself, I ask him. "Why is your heartbeat so fast?'

"Well, for starters, there is a half naked person on top of me. Also, that person is quite gorgeous," he answers in his signature deep voice.

"I'm not gorgeous, I'm average. Even if you were attracted to me, you would just use me and leave me in the dust." Why did I just tell him that. For some reason, he makes me feel like I can be open around him; be myself. I feel him move his head above me and kiss my head.

"You're right, you not gorgeous." With this, I'm on the verge of tears. "You are more than that. Words can't explain how beautiful you are. If I ever get to meet you for real, I would never take advantage of you, ok?" His deep voice rumbles through me.

"Ok."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. It is about 300 words longer...YAY! This one is less comical, more intense...as you probably noticed. Thank you for reading. Like I said before, keep the reviews comin! ;-)**

**petite-yoyo**


	5. Drowsy Eyes and Conversations

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I was super busy over the weekend. Let's see wat this chapter brings us**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent (****_shocker_****)**

* * *

I am strangely calm in Four's arms. He makes me feel secure. I want to know him; I want him to know me. I feel like this is where I belong. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but, I can't help it. I want to stay in his arms as long as I can. If only he knew that I was thinking this...

"Okay, we are done for today. Good job Tris, Four. You can go back to the rest to the group," Zeke informs us. I try to get up, but I notice his grip on me is quite firm. I look up to his eyes and notice they are closed. I came up with this idea; _revenge_.

I slowly lift my head up, position my face right above his, and slowly blow on his face. His eyes flutter open. His striking blue eyes lock on to mine. He gives a small smile, but he never loosens his grip around me. I smile back.

"Can I get up?" I question smirking.

"Why do you want to get up? Isn't Zeke still taking his pictures?" he ponders.

"He left about 5 minutes ago. You fell asleep while I was laying on you." I answer simply. His eyes widen. Then, he slightly blushes. He lets go of me, helping me up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep last night," He tries to persuade me. I know that isn't the truth. I wonder if he enjoyed that as much as I did.

We walk back to the group, occasionally having our arms graze each other. Each time we touch, a shiver is sent through my spine. I spot out Christina leaning against a rock. One arm is beside her holding her bikini top; the other is covering her breasts. I cannot believe she is doing this. I warned her about this. She isn't even getting paid for this.

Nobody is getting paid for this since we are all amateurs. So, I still want to know: _Why is she stripping!?_

I stand by the photographer. He looks especially like Zeke. The guy takes a few more photos then speaks up.

"Ok, I think we got enough. I will send them to you, got it?" Now I'm confused.

"Why are you sending them to her? Did she want to do this? Did you make her?" I interrogate the creepy perv.

"Calm down. She asked me to take the photos for her. She told me they were for her boyfriend," he replies calmly. I just nod my head and turn around, heading for my bag.

I bend down to grab my coverup. I slip it on. I feel somebody staring at me, right through my scalp, as if they can read my whole story. _Every single page._ I turn around quickly, making myself dizzy.

When I am preparing myself for impact, I feel two strong arms on my shoulders. I cling to my savior till I regain my balance. I feel him wrap his arms around me. I feel safe. I slowly open my eyes, and am face to face with a very familiar chiseled chest. I look up expecting the deep blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Four asks me, his voice laced with concern.

"Ya, thanks for catching me. Did you need something?" I reply.

"Oh, no. I was looking for Zeke. He bribed me to do this. He's giving me a fifty."

"Lucky, if only I could make Christina pay me!" He gives me a confused look. "Christina is my best friend. She dragged me here. She was the one that was taking pictures topless."

"Ahhh. So you didn't want to do this."

"Hell no. I hate this kind of stuff. I am more of an athletic person. How 'bout you?"

"Well, my best friend is Zeke. I hate this stuff too, but I know he needs help. He apparently thinks I'm _gorgeous_." Oh, I think so... "He is trying to start up his own business. He is such a pansycake."

"Wow." I reply. He replies quickly.

"I know. My only release is training. I go to this gym on Main Street. It's called Dauntless." I can't believe it!

"I go there too. What time to you check in?" I need to know this.

"I check in around 8. How 'bout you."

"Same time. We should meet up."

"Totally. So, don't mind me asking, what was your true intentions this morning? You made Zeke feel like a pedophile. He literally thought you were 16. We are 24, so he doesn't go for youngsters."

"Oh my god. I made him feel like a fucking pedophile! Sweet! I did it because I don't like to be underestimated."

"Totally understandable," Four agrees. Out of nowhere, Christina grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 8, right?" Four calls out. I give him a thumbs up. He winks in return and runs off towards Zeke.

* * *

**Hope you likey. It is around same length as chapter 4(lol). Please keep posting the reviews. It gives me encouragement and makes me want to write more. Everybody out there that gets this: YOU LOST THE GAME! Feel free to get me back. :-)**

**petite-yoyo**


	6. Eyes on the 'Mill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I am not Veronica Roth. I don't own MARVEL, What I've Done by Linkin Park, or Holiday by Green Day.**

**Okiedokie, since that is over with(have no idea the extent of the disclaimer it has to be, lol), i should start back up in the story. But before that happens I wanted to apologize for not updating recently. Writers block came and overtook me. I will see wat i can come up with. If u peeps have any ideas for the story, plzzzzzz give me suggestions. Any help would be nice. Ok, on with the story!**

* * *

Christina is dragging me across the street to Panaras. She seems strangely anxious. We get in line, her rocking on her feet with a smile plastered on her face. _It has to be a boy...but which boy?_

We get to the front, and I order a large Caesar salad with potato chips. I get a chocolate chip cookie, cause it is that time of the month. Christina just gets a small mac 'n cheese.

We go and sit down in a booth after getting our ice teas. She all of a sudden blurts out, "I like someone. Those pictures weren't for my _boyfriend_." I already know that, she doesn't have a boyfriend. "Who was that sexy beast you got to get personal with? Is he really meeting you tomorrow at 8? Can I get you ready? Do you like him?"

I respond as calmly as I can, "Are you done?" She nods her head. "Ok, who do you like? I knew they weren't for your so called boy toy. His name is Four. Yes, we are meeting tomorrow at 8. You may _not_ get me ready, because I'm meeting him at Dauntless. I don't know if I like him. He is really sweet. He said I was gorgeous," I say this last part looking at my feet.

Christina chokes on her food. "He said what? He said that and you don't know if you like him!?"

"Chris, I barely know him," I whine back. She just rolls her eyes.

"Well, I like this guy named Will. I met him at Route 21. He was shopping for his sister's b-day present. The pictures were for a modeling agency. I want to become a model. Please don't judge me. I need your support," she pleads. I sigh and get up and hug her.

"Of course I'll support you. You are practically my sister," I reassure her.

Since I don't feel like having a conversation I sit back down and look up showtimes for Avengers: Age of Ultron. I _need _to see it in 3D. Chris hates action movies so I'm going by myself.

(-)-(-)

_Calm down Tris...just pretend he is just any other guy. _Chris was right, I like him. He was so sweet and gentle with me. I open the door and sludge over to the sign in desk. I sign my name ignoring the seething glare I receive from Eric, the front desk employee. He is such a bastard.

I go to my locker and throw my aqua athletic bag in. I grab my water bottle and head into the gym. I go over to the treadmill and start my run.

About 10 minutes into my run, I notice a tall muscular male climb onto the treadmill beside me. I turn my head and notice that this male is the one and only Four. I'm going to ignore him till he notices me. I'm feeling ornery this morning.

I book my speed up a few notches raising my heart rate. I am half way done with my second mile. I feel him look at me a couple of times.

About half an hour later, I'm finishing up my 6th mile. I slow the speed down to a fast walk for my cool down. I see him glance at my distance and smirk. He slows down to my speed.

"Hey, do you run on a regular basis?" he questions. I look at his distance and see 3 miles. He is out of breath..._wow_...what a pansycake.

"You are a pansycake." His face contorts and goes hard. "I thought you could do better Four," I smirk at him and turn my head. His face shifts from a scowl to a genuine smile.

"Tris? I had no idea that was you. I thought you weren't going to show up today. How long have you known it was me?" he puffs out.

"I knew it was you when you first got on," I reply with a small smile getting off the treadmill. I then head over to mats. I get into a ready position and start on simple side kicks. Four walks up from behind and grabs leg from behind. I fall, expecting the ground, but fall into his strong arms. He is laughing his ass off. I am pissed now.

I get up from his grasp. I look him in the eyes, lean in as if to kiss him, but kick him in the balls. He doubles over in pain. Now it is my turn to laugh. He has tears forming in his eyes. My abs hurt so bad. I'm leaning over trying to catch my breath.

He grabs me around the waist, pulling me down to him. He turns me over so he is on top and starts tickling my sides. I knee him in the groin once again. _DOUBLEKILL!_ He rolls onto his back. I scramble to get up, but he recovers quickly. He hooks his hands around me, causing me to squeak. I fall on top of him. He rolls on top of me, pinning my limbs down.

He speaks up, "Do you promise not to destroy my baby maker. I might need that one day," he says with a smirk on his face. He knows I am trapped.

"Well, I was just defending myself," I answer innocently.

"So the first time was self-defense?"

"No, that was revenge, dumbass. Now let me up. I need to stretch." He releases me, but stays with me, stretching his own extremities out. One of my favorite songs comes on through the stereo. I start to sing along:

_"In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi;_

_'Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand lies;_

_So let mercy come and wash away;_

_What I've Done"_

Four just stares at me. "Do you need something, pretty boy?"

"Oh, I just was wondering how you new this song?"

"Are you kidding me? I _love _Linkin Park! They are my favorite band. I went to one of their concerts last year. It was fucking awesome!"

"Really? You like them?"

"Ya...is that a problem?"

"Oh, not at all. It's just I like them too. They are one of my favorite bands, also. My all time favorite though is Green Day."

"Green Day is pretty sweet. I love their song Holiday." He just looks at me with awe.

His phone beebs. He grabs it out of his short pockets and grumbles profanities under his breath.

"You ok there, Four?" I ask him with amusement in my voice.

"No, Zeke canceled on me. He ditched me for Shauna, his girlfriend. We were going to go to the movies tonight. I already bought the tickets."

"What movie was it?" _Please be Avengers! Please be Avengers!_

"We were going to see Avengers: Age of Ultron. I guess I will call-" I interrupt him before he can continue.

"You can take me. Please, please, please, pleeeeease!" I beg. He looks at me like I am a slut looking for her next banger. "Four, I really want to see it. Ask Chris, I have been talking nonstop about it. If you want facts, I will tell you facts. Ultron was made my Hank Pym and Tony Stark. Ultron was supposed to be a prison gaurd robot thing, but got a mind of his own. In the movie, they will introduce Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver, children of Magneto. Iron Man is played by Robert Downey Jr. Thor, Chris Hemsworth. Hulk/Bruce Banner, Mark Ruffalo. Captain America/Steve Rodgers, Chris Evans. Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff, Scarlet Johanson. Hawkeye/ Clint Barton, Jeremy Renner. Will you take me now?!" I plead. He is looking at me as if I am an alien from Hell Boy.

"Ok, ok, I will take you," he concedes. I jump into his arms, give a huge hug, and kiss him on his cheek. I grab his phone out of his hands and type in my number.

"Text me where and when. Ok?" He just simply nods his head. I then get up out of his lap, heading to my gym locker. I look at my phone, and I see I already have a new text message from Four.

_Meet me at Panaras by the beach at 8, tonight. Can't wait to see you again. -4_

* * *

**Well, that was a long chapter for me. Avengers: Age of Ultron is officially in theaters. YAY! If you have any ideas of what should happen in the future, pm me the idea. Thanks for reading. For all to those that this concerns: YOU LOST THE GAME!**

**petite-yoyo**


	7. Sandwiches: Age of Ultron

**Disclaimer: For those of you have the crazy idea that I own this amazing piece of art, I don't. I am a human, who breathes on a semi-regular basis. In other words, I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Well, everybody, I am super sorry I havent been updating in the past week. I was busy, then didnt feel like writing. I know the second one is a losey excuse. Saw Age of Ultron; was FUCKING AWESOME!**

**Lastly, if you didn't notice I finally put a cover on this story. I drew it. The person is wearing the bikini I pictured Tris wearing. Sorry I didn't do a face. I am horrible at faces. On with the story.**

* * *

When I jump into my jeep, I notice it is 11:30. Wow, I was there for awhile. I am starving, don't feel like making any food in my minuscule kitchen, and am lazy. In response to my revelations, I head to Subway.

I pull into the closest parking spot, and jump out. I run up to the door and get in line. When I get to front, I order my usual. White bread footlong with ham, bacon, no cheese, lettuce, mustard, and mayo. I also get two chocolate chip cookies and a large Dr. Pepper. _What... the cup had the Avengers on it._

I go sit down and open up my best friend...the sandwich. I'm about half away done with the first half, when someone sits in front of me. I look up to be met with the most exquisite blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Hello Four. Why are you following me?" I question the handsome stalker.

"Well, I was hungry. I drove up to good, old Subway, and saw this ravishing lady sitting in a booth by herself. She looked like she needed help with her food." With that he sticks out his hand and attempts to grab the other half of _my_ sandwich. I slap his hand away and glare at him.

"Don't touch my precious food unless you don't want to have kids in the future," I state in a deadly serious tone. He looks shocked.

"There is no way you will eat all that. Just let me have the other half and you won't have to waste any," he offers. He has no idea.

"Fine, you can have what I don't eat. You happy now," I negotiate.

"Okay, I'm gonna get a Root Beer, brb." With that he gets up and buys his drink. He comes back and tries to talk to me but I shush him by sticking a napkin in his mouth. He finally gets the message. We sit there for the next 20 minutes, filled with the sounds of my chewing and occasional sipping.

He is staring at me in utter confusion when I stuff the last cookie in my mouth.

"Here," I grab my Dr. Pepper and hand it to him, "take this, I didn't drink it all," I offer. I get up, kiss him on the cheek and walk out. _Holy shit...where did that come from?_

Before I can even insert my keys in the keyhole, my phone vibrates. I grab it out of my back pocket. I'm surprised to see a text from Four. I turn around to see him staring at me, smirking. I read the text and about drop my phone.

_4- btw, nice butt_

I look up at him, and I send him a birdie. He just laughs. He looks down, and my phone vibrates again.

_4- c u 8, im buying. dont worry, ill bring extra $ since ur a pig_

I catch his gaze once again and give him a thumbs up. I turn around and jump into the car.

* * *

It is about 7 when I decide it is time to get ready. I grab some holy skinny jeans and my v-neck red MARVEL shirt. I brush my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I put on my red KEENS. I grab my red sports bag and put my white Nokia Lumina phone and wallet inside. I decide to walk to Panara, it is only about a 20 min walk.

When I finally get there, I see Four standing by the door. I walk up to him and say hey.

"Hey, so, you wanna go in?" he replies. He seems so nervous.

"Are you ok, pretty boy? You seem nervous," I reply smirking at him. His eyes widen in shock.

"Let's go inside; I'm famished," he dodges my question and opens the door for me. I walk past him and go to the cashier.

"May I have a small Caesar salad and a turkey sandwich," I order my meal with certainty in my voice.

"I'll have a New England clam chowder bread bowl," he orders after me in his rumbling voice.

After he pays, we walk over to get our waters. We are saving the caffeine for the movie. He snatches my water out of my hands and sticks his tongue out at me. I flick it with my finger, pretty hard in fact. He yelps in pain drawing attention from other people. I pull him to a booth by a window. He is glaring at me as he sits down.

"Hey, did I hurt you, pretty boy?" I ask him with my bottom lip in a pout. He reaches across and flicks my lip. Luckily, I move away so it just skims it.

"So, want to share a popcorn at the movies?" he questions.

"Sure, why not."

The buzzer goes off in the middle of the table, so Four jumps up and grabs both of our meals. He lays mine in front of me. As he sits down he winks at me. I smile in return with a slight blush forming on my cheeks. He just chuckles.

We sit in silence as we eat. It was a comfortable silence, with small talk here and there. After about half an hour, we are in his black truck. He turns on his stereo and 'Given Up' by Linkin Park in on. I instantly start singing along, rocking me head back and forth, playing an air guitar.

_"Waking in a sweat again_  
_Another day's been laid to waste_  
_In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again_  
_Feels like I'll never leave this place_  
_There's no escape_  
_I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've given up_  
_I'm sick of feeling_  
_Is there nothing you can say?"_

He sings along while tapping his fingers on the steering wheels. His veins are bulging out of his neck as he sings. We are quite on pitch surprisingly.

We pull into the theater. He jumps out of the huge truck effortlessly. Before I can even open the door, he swings it open, helping me down.

"Thank you, pretty boy," I reply to Four thankfully. He laces our fingers together and and I shiver. We walk into the theater hand-in-hand. All of the girls stare at him. I would too...trust me, but I don't have to. He is holding my hand after all.

We walk up to the cashier and give him out tickets. He tears them in half, giving them back. We get in the food line. He orders two large Dr. Peppers and one large popcorn. _Oh. My. GOD! _What if our hands skim when we are getting popcorn? Wow, I am being such a pussy.

He pays for the food, not letting me pay any. We grab our 3D glasses and walk into theater number 9. We sit directly in the middle. Perfect seats.

I start to shiver getting cold. I guess I was quite obvious because Four turns and looks at me.

"You cold?" he asks, genuinely curious. I nod my head. He puts his strong arm around my shoulders. I lean my head into him, feeling completely safe.

After about 3 minutes of patiently waiting for the movie to begin, the lights dim and the movie starts.

* * *

**I want to apologize again for taking forever to update! Hope you like this chapter. Took me forever to write.**

**For all this may concern: YOU LOST THE GAME!**

**petite-yoyo**


	8. I'll See You Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Never have, never will.**

**Sorry for not updating. I do not like this story that much. This is the final chapter. I want to thank all of the people who gave suggestions. Please read AN at end of chapter. It gives out credit.**

* * *

We walk out of the movie theater, hand in hand. The movie was awesome. I am so glad he took me. It is decided. I like him… alot. I wonder if he likes me, too.

We reach his truck. We walk to the passenger side together. Four opens the door for me, and lifts me in.

"You know I could've gotten in myself, right?" I snarkily say. He just chuckles shaking his head.

He walks over to his side of the truck and hops in. While he puts the keys in the ignition, he whispers something under his breath that sounds like _wow._

"Wow what?" I ask. I looks at me, like he caught me shitting in his spaghetti.

"Um… uh. Well… Fine, I was thinking about you, and all I could think was wow," he mumbles ashamed.

"Why are you ashamed? It means alot to me. Thankyou," I reassure him. He gives me a small smile and starts the car.

He pulls up to my house. I get out of the car heading to the door. He jumps out, running up to me.

"Thanks," Four voices.

"For what-" before I can even finish my sentence, his lips are on mine. He backs away. Before I know what I am doing, I grab his shirt collar, pulling him to me. I kiss him with force; he kisses me back.

Our lips move in a synchronized motion, as if they were dancing. We pull apart for air. Our foreheads touch; our breaths mixing. Our eyes finally lock. His blue eyes are hypnotizing. I get lost, wandering if we will ever be together. I want to get to know him.

He pulls back after a few minutes never breaking eye contact.

"I'll see you around, Tris," he states with certainty. With that said, he jumps into his truck and drives off. I am left standing on the porch thinking about what will happen.

* * *

**Angel1D98: Thank you for having the idea of Four dropping off Tris and kissing her. **

**silviaastris112: Thank you for the idea of having this be last chapter. I have no idea of how i would have continued this.**

**Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. **

**To all this may concern: YOU LOST THE GAME!**

**petite-yoyo**


End file.
